


The Potion

by woodwind



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inflation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodwind/pseuds/woodwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The potion had been surprisingly easy to acquire. It had been ungodly expensive, of course, but Lavellan afforded herself so few luxuries that she's sure it evens out somewhere. Written for the DA kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! This isn't your mom and pop type of kink.

The potion had been surprisingly easy to acquire.

It had been ungodly expensive, of course, but Lavellan afforded herself so few luxuries that she's sure it evens out somewhere. She keeps this in mind when ushering Solas into her quarters, locking the door behind them. There's a fire burning in the hearth, a decanter of fine brandy on her dining table, the room smelling like the spices one of the maids had sprinkled on the fire earlier that evening.

She wastes no time in throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, her tongue between the seam of his lips. His hands are already skirting up her tunic, slim fingertips roughened with years of spellcasting. She sighs quietly into his mouth when those hands weigh her breasts, thumbs running across her quickly hardening nipples.

Solas parts first, pupils wide, smiling amusingly. "Did the trip cast some spell I am unaware of, vhenan? You typically let me prepare myself before dragging me to your bed."

She tugs his bottom lip between her teeth. "I bought that potion I was curious about."

He leads her toward the bed, herding her between his knees as he sits on its edge. His clever fingers make quick work of the buttons securing her tunic.

"Oh?"

Lavellan hums. "I know you could replicate the effect in the Fade...but I don't want it to be replicated. I want it to be real."

Solas nuzzles the hollow of her throat, breathing her in. The tunic slips from her arms, baring her breasts and belly. He slides one hand against it, thumb stroking her navel.

The image of her comes easily to his mind; her supple body flushed all over, sweat glittering on her brow, her belly full of his seed, so much that it runs in streams down her slender thighs. He slaps the heel of his palm over his mouth to muffle a raspy moan.

Lavellan laughs, dipping her head to kiss the corner of his mouth. "You want to see it, too? Your seed running out of my cunt, all over the sheets?"

There's a new heat to the grip on her hips, his fingers beginning to tremble. "I should like to see you, yes. Like that. From -" his voice cuts off into a rumble, and he buries his face into her neck, teeth pulling at her skin, as he drags her down to the bed.

She sits atop his hips, hands bracketing his head. A few wisps of her hair dangle free, tickling his skin as she leans in to kiss his chin. "Would you fuck me even as your seed sopped from my body? Draw your hands across my swollen belly? Spread it across my breasts, let me taste it on your fingers?"

Solas bucks up toward her, his grip faltering, hands going clumsy as he tries to tear her breeches away. She chuckles, wriggling her hips, pushing her thumbs beneath the band to ease them down; immediately his hand delves between her thighs, cupping her with one broad, calloused palm, crushing her clit with the heel of it.

Lavellan gasps, rolling against his hand, the gasp thinning out to a whine as Solas takes a nipple between his teeth, tugging relentlessly on it as his hand continues to grind against her cunt. Her fingernails leave neat crescents on his nape where she grips it, her head thrown back.

"Off," Solas grunts, rolling her onto her back. "All of it. Now."

She has no time to, because he already tears at her breeches, ripping and pulling, the seam at the crotch coming free as he tugs them haphazardly from her feet. "The potion," Lavellan gasps, even as he bears down on her with his full weight, the rough fabric of his tunic itching against her bare skin.

Hang the potion, he wishes to say, but he fumbles for it anyway, nearly tipping the bedside table over in his haste to retrieve it there. The taste is bitter, tangy as it goes down his throat, leaving swirling dots before his eyes as the last of it goes down. Lavellan pushes herself up to kiss him, her tongue in his mouth, yanking him down to lie beside her.

Lavellan pulls the tunic from his head, the undershirt next, laying kisses along his chest as his skin becomes bare. She shoves her hand down his pants, rubbing her palm over the head of his cock, fingers curling greedily beneath his testicles.

She sucks on his tongue between moaning out, "Give it to me. Please, please, fill me with you, all of it, until I can't walk, until I can do nothing but lie in bed and let you fuck me, please, please!"

He doesn't remember pulling his trousers off and shoving into her, shuddering around her warm and waiting body, doesn't remember slamming into her with such force the bed smashes into the wall, rattling the windows with the blow. Those few moments are washed in the red throb of his pulse, and when he comes to he's growling obscenities into her ear, as she tosses her whole body against him, her legs around his waist.

"Greedy thing," he grunts, easing his hand between them to scratch his fingernails over her clit, "You'd want more after I'd filled you to bursting? Perhaps I'll fuck you on your throne next, so all within the Inquisition can see you? The Inquisitor -" he gasps as she scours her hands down his back, "T-the Inquisitor...with my come running down her thighs..."

She chants something like please, yes in his ear, her voice broken with a sob when he moves to bend one of her legs over his shoulder, driving his cock deeper and deeper, slamming into her with careless abandon. With an easy flick there's a spark of magic swirling around her clit; Lavellan comes screaming his name, her hands like claws in his shoulders, hair a wild mess on the pillows.

It takes little more than another thrust before he's coming, too, and it doesn't stop; he shoves into her until her cunt it pressed flat against his groin, and he's coming and coming and _coming_ , his voice sloughing off into a rasping shout with the intensity.

"Oh..!" Her gasp is quiet but no less earnest, her hips wriggling against him, hands moving from his shoulders to her belly. Her eyes roll back, mouth parting on a euphoric smile.

"Yes, yes, please, Solas..."

Her cunt clenches, pulling him deeper, rippling exquisitely around his cock, and he can do nothing but hold her as another orgasm rips a savage path down his body. She kisses his face, his neck, his ears, hips thrusting against him, still coming, filling her until there's an unmistakable swell pressing up between them.

On shaking arms Solas props himself up, his cock still buried within her, her legs spread wide around his hips. She's glowing with sweat, her lips newly-bitten, hair stuck to her blushing cheeks.

And yes - her belly is absolutely swollen with his seed, enough that he's sure her tunic wouldn't fit, that if she were to stand it would pour out of her in thick streams.

His jaw clenches, a fine muscle twitching with the force. His eyes go dark like a storm.

"Solas?"

"Roll over," he orders, hands cupping her face to press a sloppy kiss to her lips, "Again."

He pulls out of her, hissing as his seed drips from her; his cock is still hard, painfully so, shining with their combined slick. She smiles up at him, impishly, before rolling over on all fours, the motion pushing out another stream from her cunt.

Solas slaps her ass, smirking when she jolts, and does it again, until her flesh is mottled red. He buries one hand in her hair, the other holding her hip, as he plunges into her, one swift stroke, his pelvis meeting her body with a wet squelch. 

He fucks her like that, brutally, the bed rocking, until he can’t hear anything but the pulse in his ears and her breathy moans, her face and shoulders red, his seed sticking to his thighs as is spills from her with each outward stroke. 

Solas grits his teeth so hard he hears his jaw pop, emptying into her again with a snarl, his lips pulled up from his teeth. She throws her head back and screams like she’s been wounded, so loud he’d be surprised if the whole of Skyhold doesn’t hear it, bouncing back into him, rubbing herself against him in tiny circles.

Lavellan slumps forward before he can catch her, his cock slipping free, and a fresh stream of his seed coats the back of her thighs, dripping between them to soak the sheets.

Solas draws in a few ragged pants, whole body shaking, covered in sweat. He dips two fingers into her cunt to draw out a thread of his seed, leaning forward to press it against her parted lips. She offers no resistance when he pushes them into her mouth. She sucks, whimpering softly as she laves his fingers with her tongue. When he’s satisfied he withdraws them, flopping gracelessly beside her on the bed.

He regards her first with his eyes, then his hands, as he cups her aching breasts in his palms, pinching at her nipples until she moans, before smoothing one palm flat on her belly. He watches her face as the pressure squeezes more of his spend from between her thighs, so thoroughly coated in sweat and cum that thick ribbons of it stick to them when she parts her legs.

“You are beautiful,” he says, nuzzling her jaw, breathing her in.

“Mmm,” she bites his earlobe, worrying it between her teeth, her arm encircling his neck. 

“How long will it be before the potion wears off?”

“Another hour, at least,” Lavellan yawns, tucking her head beneath his chin, her eyelids fluttering.

“And you? How much longer will your belly be filled?”

Lavellan sighs tiredly. “I have no idea. Go to sleep. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

Solas laughs, hugging her closer. “Very well. Goodnight.”


End file.
